


Я держу тебя за руку, и всё расплывается

by Celine_Violsson



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Missing Scene, Other, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celine_Violsson/pseuds/Celine_Violsson
Summary: Азирафаэль и Кроули пьют вино, говорят о любви и ровно шесть тысяч лет просыпаются вместе, даже если уснули в разных местах.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	Я держу тебя за руку, и всё расплывается

— Так, так, постой… Да погоди, ангел! — Кроули мягко снял со своего плеча руку Азирафаэля. Азирафаэль почувствовал потерю опоры и откинулся на спинку дивана.  
— Так… Ещё разок. Что ты говорил? — Ангел потянулся за ещё непочатой бутылкой вина. Непорядок. Это что, всего лишь… какая там по счету бутылка?  
— Я говорю. Говорю что. Мы. Мы с тобой, да! Мы отлично справились! — Кроули взмахнул руками, чуть было не столкнув бокал со стола, — И где благодарность?  
— Спасибо?  
— Пожалуйста… Да нет же! То есть. Я о нашем начальстве!  
— О… Сомневаюсь, что они были рады отсутсвию… битвы. Кроме того, во многом сохранение мира — это заслуга людей… Этих детей… Этих…  
— Не-не-не-не-не, — Кроули незаметно для самого себя сполз с дивана и прильнул к коленям Азирафаэля, — что ты имеешь вв-вив… В. Виду?  
— Любовь, Кроули. Я её чувствовал! Везде! — Азирафаэль мечтательно устремил взгляд в потолок.  
— Любовь? — Кроули произнёс это слово так, будто это была приторно сладкая конфета на языке. И задумался.  
— Да, ну конечно!  
— Ты так считаешь?..  
— Именно!  
Кроули задумался ещё сильнее. В своей задумчивости он тоже устремил взгляд в потолок. Правда не так стремительно, как Азирафаэль и не так мечтательно. Кровли заметил небольшую трещинку на потолке. И что потолок недостаточно чёрный; непорядок.   
— Так ты не чувствуешь? — голос Азирафаэля звучал откуда-то из-под воды.  
— Ангел, я повторю снова, что демоны не…

Какое-то новое ощущение заставило Кроули замереть и загипнотизированно уставиться в стену напротив. К чёрту трещинку на потолке. Всё внутри сжалось. Кроули закрыл глаза и попробовал вдохнуть. На вдохе он почувствовал знакомый запах и такое дурманящее тепло. Он вспомнил, что испытывал нечто подобное когда-то давно. Очень давно. Вероятно, до Падения.

— Я чувствую… как ты гладишь меня по волосам.  
— Ох, я… Забылся, извини.  
— Продолжай.  
Азирафаэль решил не переспрашивать. Он просто снова провёл ладонью по рыжим волосам, которые оказались такими мягкими и воздушными. Пряди послушно ложились туда, куда их легко направит рука Азирафаэля.  
— Да, ты прав, я чувствую…  
— Вот видишь, — Азирафаэль провел пальцами по коже головы, зачесывая волосы назад, — ангельская ласка творит чудеса.  
— Знаешь, я не уверен, что…  
— Успокойся и просто закрой глаза, — Азирафаэль провел по волосам на висках, — А лучше садись обратно на диван.  
Кроули ничего не ответил.

— На полу неудобно и холодно…  
— Не так уж и холодно, — Кроули состредоточенно успокаивался по совету Азирафаэля.  
— Ты можешь лечь на диване, я... — Азирафаэль поймал бегающий взгляд желтых глаз, — Я продолжу.  
— Идём же, — неуверенно произнёс Азирафаэль и похлопал по месту рядом с собой. Кроули вздохнул, почувствовав, что его перестали гладить.  
— Ла-адно.  
Вместо отмеченного места Кроули просто плюхнулся на диван, удобно устроив голову на коленях Азирафаэля и посмотрел на него так, как обычно смотрит семимесячный котенок, которого сначала затискали дети, а потом его наконец вернули к маме-кошке, и он смог уткнуться в её тёплый живот своим мокрым носом. Азирафаэль сдержал в себе порыв сказать, что всё равно считает Кроули очень хорошим, только вздохнул и провёл ладонью по уже растрепавшимся волосам. Волосы Кроули подвивались на кончиках, и Азирафаэль, задумавшись, вил их на пальцах и аккуратно укладывал прядки наискось. Потом долго смотрел на получившуюся прическу, чему-то улыбался и расчесывал небольшие локоны, укладывая их уже в другую сторону. Кроули, кажется, засыпал. Или, скорее всего, просто лежал без движения, прислушиваясь к внутренним ощущениям и собственным размытым воспоминаниям. На стене всё тише и тише тикали часы. Бутылки на столах вновь заполнились вином и аккуратно запечаталась. Очень удобно.  
— Азирафаэль?  
— Да?  
— Ты помнишь те дни в Эдеме?  
— Ты о дне, когда мы с тобой встретились? О да, конечно я…  
— Не совсем. Я вспомнил о днях, когда я был ангелом.  
— О, ну… Кажется, мы не были знакомы тогда?  
— Нет.  
Наступила та самая пауза в диалоге, которую так стремятся заполнить хоть чем-то малознакомые люди и которую практически не замечают те, кто давно близок.  
— Наверное, мы не встретились потому что я был стражником не Восточных Врат.  
Азирафаэль засмеялся.  
— Да, странно, что я не знал о таком ангеле как ты, — Азирафаэль снова погладил коротко остриженные волосы на висках и услышал довольный вздох. Оно тысячу раз того стоило.  
— У меня были светло-зеленые глаза… Ничего себе сочетание, правда? Зеленые глаза, рыжие волосы…  
— Как бы оно там ни было, — начал Азирафаэль, — твои глаза все ещё изумительны. Ангелы не врут.  
— Знаешь, есть на Земле один вполне конкретный демон, который тоже никогда не врёт вполне конкретному ангелу.  
Азирафаэль смущённо отвёл взгляд в сторону.  
— И этот вполне конкретный демон ответсвенно заявляет, что у вполне конкретного ангела очаровательно розовые щёки.  
Впрочем, Кроули несколько просчитался. Щёки Азирафаэля в данный момент пылали красным. Кроули поднял голову с колен и плавным движением сел поближе к ангелу.  
— Щёки?.. — Азирафаэль невнятно прошептал.  
— Ну конечно! Ангельски чудесные щеки! — Кроули провел пальцами по выбившимся кудрям Азирафаэля, с особой нежностью заправив за ухо одну наиболее понравившуюся, — Видишь, я быстро учусь.  
— Это… Не щёки, — Азирафаэль совсем увяз в глазах напротив.  
— Не щёки? Неужели я промахнулся?..

— Кроули! — Ангел встрепенулся и решительно поднялся с дивана, переместившись в центр комнаты.  
— Да?  
— Ну что ты там сидишь, идём сюда! — Азирафаэль практически вытянул его за руку.  
— Что ты… Зачем это?  
— Я… Я не совсем уверен, но… Понимаешь, люди… Они…  
— Они?  
— Они часто сидят на скамейках, гуляют вместе в парках и…  
— Невероятно…  
— Подожди, я на самом деле пытаюсь сказать…  
— Кстати, ты знал, что люди умеют ещё и ходить на свидания?  
— Что? Нет. То есть, конечно, да! То есть, я знал, и, да, они ходят, вообще ходят, да и на свидания тоже ходят. Они здорово умеют ходить, я сам видел как Всевышняя их учила!  
— Ангел.  
— Да?  
Кроули вздохнул и продолжил.  
— Именно, ходьба очень полезна для здоровья. Но что ты хотел сказать?  
— Что люди… Я наблюдал… Как ты уже сказал про свидания… Они делают довольно интересные вещи.  
— Да, макраме, например!  
— Марка-мэ?  
— Да!  
— Я… Ты знаешь, я не о макраме всё это время говорил.  
— Просто вспомнил.  
— Ну так вот. Я хотел… Господи, поверить не могу, что я сам начал говорить об этом.  
— О чём?  
— О том, что… Я не уверен, Кроули! Я просто хотел попробовать! Выглядит это со стороны довольно занятно.  
— Я всё ещё не очень понимаю, ангел.  
— Просто… Подойди чуть ближе, — Азирафаэль притянул Кроули за локти, — И ещё, — Азирафаэль приблизился к его взволнованному лицу, — Закрой глаза и…  
Азирафаэль медленно провёл ладонями от скул к губам Кроули, — запомни, что это — щёки.  
Азирафаэль зажмурился, и чмокнул Кроули в уголок губ. Как только Азирафаэль хотел отстранится, и, пожалуй, раствориться в воздухе от избытка эмоций, то почувствовал, как пальцами Кроули мягко притянул его за подбородок к себе и увлёк в ответный поцелуй.  
— Кроули! О Боже, что я наделал! — Азирафаэль чуть наклонился, закрыл лицо руками.  
— Что? Ангел мой, ты чего? — Кроули приблизился и обнял его за плечи.  
— Я совершил грех, это был тяжелый грех, один из семи…  
— Грех? Но это же лишь…  
— Нет, я чувствую, как моё сознание заполняется жгучим соблазном, в моей голове только одна мысль, — Кроули безотрывно смотрел на него, —… Я хочу целовать тебя снова и снова. Очень хочу.  
— Стой, послушай меня, успокойся, — Кроули взял ладони Азирафаэля в свои, — Вот так. Посмотри на меня. Ты — самый светлый, самый чистый и самый добрый ангел на всех сущих Небесах. Грех — это тяжело. А это было нетрудно. Это — по любви.  
— Правда? — Азирафаэль смотрел с невыразимой надеждой.  
— Да. Демоны не врут. То есть… Конкретно этот тебе — нет.  
— Я хочу сказать кое-что…  
— Только не о том, что я хороший, прошу, — Кроули улыбнулся краем губ и чуть сжал плечи ангела.  
— Не совсем это. Я хотел сказать. Я хотел… Я хочу сказать, что… — Азирафаэль обессилено вздохнул упал Кроули на грудь, крепко обнимая его. Кроули уткнулся ангелу в плечо и ещё долго водил ладонями по его спине, прислушиваясь к тому, как Азирафаэль немного успокаивается.  
— Знаешь что? — Кроули так воспрял духом, словно вновь вспомнил загадочное слово «утка» (вот с кого вода стекает!)  
— Что?  
— Я чувствую!  
— Что именно?  
— Что нам обоим пора как следует вздремнуть! Здоровый демонич... Кхм. Короче говоря, здоровый сон — хорошая вещь. Люди редко этим пользуются, конечно, а зря. Я знаю, о чем говорю. Как-то я слишком увлёкся и проспал целое столетие. Так что, ангел, ложись спать, можешь остаться у меня, так и быть, организую местечко.  
Вместе ответа Азирафаэль повис у Кроули на плечах. Тот легонько похлопал его по спине и улыбнулся. Кажется, его ангел уже засыпал.

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка:   
> I don’t wanna miss a thing - Aerosmith   
> Прогулка - Земфира


End file.
